Unexpected Me
by Convallarie
Summary: Detik demi detik kian berlalu, aku masih berdiam diri mematung menatapnya. Aneh bukan? Padahal aku selalu berkata bahwa aku sangat membencinya dan sangat menginginkan kematiannya. / Mikuni Alicein x Kamiya Tsurugi


Aku memandang lama setelan jas berwarna hitam di atas ranjang. Masih tidak percaya bahwa hari seperti ini akhirnya datang juga. Benar, sudah lama aku menantikan datangnya hari ini. Hanya saja, rasanya tidak semenyenangkan yang kubayangkan.

Menghela napas, aku meraih setelan tersebut dan mulai mengenakannya. Selagi jemariku masih aktif bergerak mengancingkan tiap kancing di setelan jas milikku satu demi satu. Bola mataku tidak bisa lepas memandang cermin besar di hadapanku. Di dalam sana terpantul cerminan diriku—masih sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Yang membedakan hanya ekspresi wajahku yang entah bagaimana sulit untuk aku definisikan.

Pikiranku melayang—Jauh tinggi menembus ruang distorsi. Membuatku seperti kembali pada kenangan di hari itu. Meski disebut kenangan, sebenarnya hari itu baru terjadi sekitar dua hari yang lalu.

Semalaman suntuk aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Jika aku memilih keputusan yang berbeda, akankah semuanya akan berakhir berbeda pula?

Entahlah.

Sampai sang fajar mengintip dari balik peraduannya, aku tetap tidak berhasil menemukan jawaban.

"Mikuni, bisa cepat sedikit? Mobilnya sudah siap." Misono, adikku satu-satunya menyembul dari balik pintu. Nampak manis dengan setelan yang dikenakannya. Meskipun aku berkata demikian, perlu kalian ketahui, adikku itu laki-laki. Dan tolong, jangan pandang dia dengan tatapan mesum milikmu itu!

"Uhm." Aku mengangguk singkat ke arahnya.

Setelah memberi sentuhan terakhir pada pakaian yang kukenakan. Ku ambil bonekaku yang bernama Abel. Hari ini ia nampak begitu manis dengan gaun barunya. Tidak peduli warna apa yang ia kenakan, pasti akan terlihat cocok.

"Nah, Abel. Ayo kita berangkat."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusul Misono. Entah bagaimana terasa begitu berat dan tidak kunjung sampai. Aku penasaran, apakah koridor rumahku memang selalu sepanjang ini?

 _Well,_ aku memang sudah lama tidak pulang dan baru kembali akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, mungkin aku sudah sedikit lupa.

Sampai di depan pintu utama, kulihat Misono sudah berada di dalam mobil; sibuk memainkan telepon genggamnya. Pasti sedang mengontak Mahiru dan kawannya yang lain. Kualihkan pandanganku, Jeje masih berada di luar mobil berbincang dengan Lily. Mereka langsung berhenti ketika menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ah— Mikuni. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Lily.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku alih-alih menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Kurasa hari ini aku memilih untuk lebih diam dari biasanya saja.

Setelah itu, kami semua masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku duduk berdampingan dengan Misono. Sedangkan Jeje dan Lily sudah berubah ke bentuk hewani mereka masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Jeje langsung merayap dan melingkarkan diri di sekitar leherku.

Aku bersandar pada kursi mobil, kepala kumiringkan ke samping agar bisa melihat ke luar jendela. Kulihat jalan raya nampak lengang. Hanya ada barisan toko dan beberapa mobil yang lewat. Dan tanpa sadar, aku pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Servamp** © Tanaka Strike

 **Unexpected Me** © Convallarie

Mikuni Alicein x Kamiya Tsurugi

 **Warning :**

Possibility OOC, mengandung sedikit spoiler dan typo

.

.

.

Matahari senja menyambutku tatkala aku membuka mata.

Aku menemukan diriku berdiri di tengah sebuah jembatan. Tidak mengenakan setelan seperti tadi pagi, melainkan pakaian sehari-hariku yang terlihat seperti seorang Koboy. Mataku mendelik heran. Merasa seperti baru saja terbangun dari mimpi yang panjang.

"Kuni-chan, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Aku terkesiap.

Kupandangi arah tangan kananku yang terulur; terus sampai kumenemukan tangan lain yang kugenggam. Kunaikan arah pandanganku; sosok berkulit agak pucat dengan rambut berwarna hitam menyambut netraku. Saat itu juga, kumerasa jengkel ketika melihat wajahnya.

" _Oh my_ , Kuni-chan. Jika kau tidak segera melepaskan tanganmu dariku. Kupastikan kau akan mebayar mahal." Katanya dengan nada penuh suka cita yang terdengar menjengkelkan.

Kamiya Tsurugi. Orang paling haram dalam hidupku dan yang paling tidak ingin kutemui kini berada tepat di depan mataku. Lebih penting lagi, entah bagaimana kronologisnya, tanganku kini menggenggam tangan miliknya.

 _ **Kali ini, jangan kau lepaskan lagi seperti hari itu.**_

Untuk kedua kalinya aku kembali terkesiap. Seseorang seperti baru saja berbisik padaku. Genggamanku pada lengan Tsurugi juga makin menguat. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan mengaduh kesakitan.

Sekarang aku ingat. Suasana ini, perasaan ini, sama seperti hari itu.

"Ada apa?" Suara Tsurugi kembali terdengar.

Kupandang dirinya dengan ketidak mampuanku untuk berbicara. Sesuatu seperti tengah mengganjal kerongkonganku. Menyengel kemampuan verbal milikku.

"Kuni-chan, apa kau pikir dengan tidak melepaskan genggamanmu padaku saat ini bisa merubah hal yang sudah terjadi?" Dia bertanya tepat menuju ke dalam mataku. Suaranya terdengar dingin, namun juga sedih di saat bersamaan.

Tenggorokanku kembali tercekat. Ingin rasanya membalas namun tak bisa.

"Jawabannya tentu saja _**tidak**_." Lanjutnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, lengan milik Tsurugi sudah lepas dari genggamanku. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara melihatnya secara perlahan menerjunkan diri ke dalam derasnya sungai yang ada di bawah kami.

.

* * *

.

"...kuni, Mikuni!"

Aku terlonjak di kursiku dengan napas tersengal. Kurasakan peluh menetes dari keningku; mengalir turun melewati wajahku. Kupandang Misono kemudian, nampak rona kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Aku juga dapat mendengar Jeje berbisik padaku, bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

Kupandang keluar kaca jendela mobil, ternyata mobil kami sudah berhenti berjalan. Kulihat bangunan serba putih yang menjulang di depan mataku, yang kuketahui itu markas C3. Kusimpulkan kami telah sampai.

Misono turun lebih dulu daripada diriku. Ia menghampiri Mahiru dan yang lainnya di depan pintu masuk. Bisa kulihat di sana juga ada si bocah besar berambut pirang bernama Tetsu yang pernah memperlakukan Abel secara kasar. Ternyata aku tetap tidak terima melihat adik kecilku tersayang dekat dengan orang seperti dirinya.

.

Tidak ada antrian panjang orang berbelasungkawa.

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Hanya ada staff dan karyawan C3, serta para Servamp dan Eve mereka. Ajaibnya, entah bagaimana aku juga ikut bersedia untuk hadir. Tapi, biar kukatakan alasanku untuk hadir, hanya satu dan itu untuk menertawai pemakamannya.

Kutebak, dibuatnya acara pemakaman ini juga hanya untuk sekedar formalitas saja. Bagaimanapun, Kamiya Tsurugi telah banyak berjasa untuk organisasi.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju altar peristirahatan terakhir miliknya. Di tanganku ada setangkai Lily putih. Kulihat Taishi Touma berada di barisan terdepan; ekspresi wajahnya begitu tenang. Tanpa kusadari, aku berdecak.

Kutatap sosok Kamiya Tsurugi di dalam figura, masih menunjukkan senyuman yang paling kubenci. Lalu kuturunkan pandanganku; ia berada di sana; terbaring pucat dengan mata terpejam. Ternyata ekspresi wajahnya lebih tenang daripada dugaanku. Mungkin akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega karena sudah lepas dari penderitaan.

"Setelan berwarna hitam memang sangat cocok untukmu." Gumamku.

Kuletakkan bunga Lily putih yang kubawa ke dalam peti mati miliknya. Lalu kutatap untuk yang terakhir kali wajah pucat miliknya. Aku jadi teringat, dulu, ketika kami masih berbagi kamar di C3, tanpa diketahui siapapun—bahkan Jeje—aku diam-diam sering memperhatikan wajahnya yang pulas tertidur.

Aneh bukan? Padahal aku selalu berkata bahwa aku sangat membencinya dan sangat menginginkan kematiannya.

Detik demi detik kian berlalu, aku masih berdiam diri mematung menatapnya yang sudah takkan lagi bisa bernapas. Ingin kugerakkan kakiku untuk segera enyah dari tempatku berdiri. Namun, rasanya seperti ada lem super kuat yang tidak mengizinkanku untuk beranjak.

Setetes air mata jatuh tepat di atas tangan miliknya yang kaku. Rasa hangat kurasakan di saat cairan bening itu mengalir turun melewati pipiku. Aku pun terkesiap.

Oi, oi, Mikuni Alicein. Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Alih-alih tertawa gembira, kenapa kau malah meneteskan air mata?

Aku menunduk. Kurasakan lidahku kelu, tenggorokanku tercekat. Kucengkram leherku sendiri menggunakan kedua tanganku. Sesak dan nyeri kurasakan menyelimuti paru-paruku.

Aku tenggelam.

.

* * *

.

Aku terbangun dalam keadaan sulit untuk bernapas.

Kubuka mataku lebar; air yang begitu banyak telah mengelilingku. Aku meronta; merasakan paru-paruku seperti terbakar. Kuulurkan satu tanganku ke atas, berusaha menggapai udara. Namun kenihilan yang kudapatkan.

Aku hampir putus asa ketika kurasakan tangaku yang lain seperti sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Memang sulit memandang di dalam air, tapi aku sangat yakin, bahwa yang kugenggam—bahkan kurengkuh itu adalah sosok Kamiya Tsurugi yang tak sadarkan diri.

Aku membelalakan mataku; teringat dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pemakaman, mimpi di jembatan, semuanya hanya ilusi yang kulihat ketika hampir kehabisan napas dan tenaga untuk bisa naik ke permukaan.

Ah, aku berpikir, apakah aku akan mati saat ini juga? Bersama dengan orang ini? Betapa sungguh menyenangkan!

Konyol sekali rasanya ketika sadar bahwa tanpa berpikir panjang kuceburkan diriku untuk menolong orang yang paling ingin kulihat jasadnya. Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila.

 _Well,_ kurasa ini akhir yang tidak terlalu buruk. Iya kan, Tsurugi-san?

.

Aku bangun terkesiap untuk yang ke ratusan kalinya.

Kumuntahkan air yang membanjiri isi paru-paruku. Kumiringkan tubuhku ke samping. Tsurugi Kamiya terbaring tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Susah payah, kugunakan lenganku untuk bisa bangkit. Kulihat jeje di sana. Air menetes dari jubah miliknya yang berwarna hitam. Juga kantung kertas di atas kepalanya hampir hancur karena basah.

"Jeje."

Kulihat Jeje nampak marah padaku. Aku sudah siap untuk menerima isi peluru dari senapan yang akan ia tembakan. Meskipun aku tak yakin bisa menghindar inya seperti kegiatan kami sehari-hari.

Tapi Jeje tidak pernah menembak.

Aku mendelikkan mataku. Menatap Jeje yang kemudian membuang wajahnya; enggan bertemu muka denganku.

"Jeje. Oi! Mr. Jeje! Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa semanis ini." Godaku.

Ia tidak menyerangku seperti biasa. Kuyakin dia hanya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengarahkan senapan miliknya ke arahku. Melihat kedaanku yang menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini, kuyakin Jeje sedikit melembutkan hatinya.

Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatikanku pada sosok berjubah putih yang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari tempatku. Dengan tenaga yang sudah cukup kukumpulkan, aku memaksa diriku untuk bangkit dan berdiri. Tersok-seok aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sampai di dekatnya, aku pun bejongkok. Jemari kugerakkan untuk menyentuh lehernya yang dingin, syukur urat nadinya masih berdenyut.

Selesai melakukannya, aku pun kembali berdiri. Kupungut topiku yang langsung kukenakan. Aku pun beranjak.

"Jeje. Kita pergi."

 **-TAMAT-**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(Author's note)**

Hallo! Sepertinya saya jadi orang pertama yang nyumbang fanfic berbahasa Indonesia di fandom ini.

Sebenarnya udah lama mau post fanfic di sini, bahkan banyak draft fanfic fandom ini yang gak saya kelarin.

Ini murni headcanon saya buat chapter manga yang terbaru. Saya beneran ngarep kalau yang nolong Tsurugi itu Mikuni. Meskipun mustahil. Yang ada Mikuni mungkin lagi ngakak histeris (?) entah di mana liat Tsurugi sekarat.

Oh iya, yang gak ngikutin manganya mungkin gak kenal siapa ini makhluk bernama Kamiya Tsurugi. Kecuali pernah ngubek-ngubek Servamp wiki dan nemu nama dia di profil Mikuni. /uhuk

Well, semoga ke depannya juga banyak yang mengikuti jejak saya buat nyemplung ke fandom Servamp Indonesia.

Btw, kalau berkenan, yuk kenalan! Temen fangirl-an saya di fandom ini bisa dihitung jari soalnya. lol


End file.
